Co-directors PonJola Coney, MD and Marcie Wright, PhD, MPH, and co-investigator Cathy Howard, PhD will work in partnership with the research and research training cores, the VCU Office of Community Engagement and the Center on Health Disparities to use community outreach core resources more efficiently and effectively to achieve the goals and objectives of the Community Engagement and Outreach Core (CEOC). Through the outreach activities of the previous Center of Excellence (COE), we have established excellent working relationships with public housing residents, public agencies, including the Virginia Department of Health, community health centers, public schools, the faith community, and neighborhood organizations. Through efforts of this proposal, we plan to expand and enhance dissemination of resources and participation of community partners in institutional research and research training activities, and create synergistic opportunities to address health needs of the community.